Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe
The Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe is an alternate universe where Toa Jovam and his team failed to recover the Mask of Life, and where Mata Nui died as a result. History Early Differences The early history of the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe was deceptively similar to that of the Core Universe. The first only difference in the first 20,000 years was that Velika was known to have granted the denizens of the Matoran Universe the ability to feel romantic attachment towards one another. However, when Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during the Shattering, when Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. She also brought with her three Toa, Nahrma, a Toa of Lightning, Cadun, a Toa of Air, and Noctus, a Toa of Fire, that she had created from Energized Protodermis. The Fall Hara Vel governed the Matoran Universe for about 1,000 years, with the vast majority of its denizens unaware of the change, with the exeption of Makuta Teridax, the Order of Mata Nui, and a few others. During this time, Teridax began edit. In addition, Noctus began to gather a small group of elite warriors called the Blackfire Knights. Then, suddenly, Noctus, after more than 3,000 years of serving Vel, lured Cadun to his death, before killing Nahrma and obliterated the Mata Nui Robot's head, killing Hara Vel and thousands of other beings. The Robot collapsed into Spherus Magna's sea and its population evacuated the Robot. While this was going on, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the matoran inhabiting the core, and flooding those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. The First Abyssal Invasion But beneath the Matoran villages, in the depths of the Mata Nui Robot's shattered frame, a new threat gathered. After his rebellion, Noctus retreated deep into the Robot's depths and began to build an army out of the remains of the Blackfire Knights and the creatures created by the mutagen seawater that leaked into the caverns and tunnels of what became known as the Abyss. After 500 years of preparation, the Demonic armies errupted onto the surface, with Noctus, who had dubbed himself Nocturnus, at their head. Nocturnus's forces tore their way through all who stood in their way. But the Avatars were able to lure the bulk of the Demonic army into a trap and trapped Nocturnu's soul inside a obelisk of obsidian. The First Era of Peace For the next 3,000 years Matoran life fell into a steady rhythm, tending their crops and rebuilding the villages destroyed in the First Abyssal invasion. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The battles came to a head when the Demon Syverr, Nocturnus's lieutenant, aided by the rebuilt Abyssal forces, managed to free his master, and attack the Avatars at their weakest. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the forces of the Avatars were steadily pushed back by the Abyssal army. After the initial battles, the Avatars were able to cut the Demonic off from the Abyss, preventing reinforcements from reaching the Abyssal lines. After a failed attempt to open a second gateway to the Abyss, Noctunus gathered his forces and launched a final, all-out attack on the Avatars. As the battle progressed, only the Avatars of Life, Death, and Courage were left alive, and they were forced to mount a last attempt to defeat Nocturnus. The Avatars of Death and Life combined their life energies to trap the Demons and Nocturnus in a pocket demension, while the Avatar of Courage sacrificed himself to by them time. The Second Era of Peace During the next 1,000 years, the surviving Matoran and Toa rebuilt their villages, as well as developing defenses in case of a third invasion. From the city of Nehriim, a new High Council governed the Matoran, and dispatched Toa to guard remote villages. Post-Abyssal War TBW Trivia * Originally, DarkStalker719 planned to set his stories on a world of his own design, but scrapped the idea when he realized that he had no good way of explaining the presence of Skadi, Matoran, and the Brotherhood of Makuta * Much of the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe's early story comes from a set of battles done with DarkStalker719's Bionicles. However, he cut a large part of them from the history, as it was to convoluted * DarkStalker719's universe's name is unexplained, as it comes from a story DarkStalker has planned Category:User:DarkStalker719 Category:Universes